


When God is Silenced

by razzuhmatazz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzuhmatazz/pseuds/razzuhmatazz
Summary: When Elijah Kamski doesn't let the original Chloe leave his house after the revolution, he pays for it dearly





	When God is Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Claire and Claudia are the other Chloe's that were at Kamski's house.

 

Claire quietly opened the door to Elijah’s bedroom, set the tray of food she was holding on the foot of the bed and gently pulled open the curtain. The room was filled with soft sunlight. It was slightly cloudy, so the sunlight was filtered through the clouds.

    “Good morning Elijah!” She said with a smile, turning away from the window and toward the bed. She picked up the tray and placed it on the nightstand. “You still look… ill today. I have made you eggs the way you like them, with toast and some orange juice. I’m sure you’ll feel better once you’ve eaten.” There was no response as she unfolded the napkin and set up the silverware in its proper place. Claire also told Elijah the time, temperature and how there was nothing planned for him today. She straightened up and smoothed out the front of her dress. “Please enjoy your breakfast. I will be back in one hour to pick up everything.” She waited for a moment, tilted her head at the bed and then turned to leave. Claire closed the door behind her and went to find Claudia.

    “Elijah is still ill.” She said with a sigh, when she found Claudia sitting on the couch watching a cooking show on the TV. “I’m afraid he hasn’t improved at all.” Claudia turned to her with a slight smile on her face.

    “Well, he hasn’t been eating much. I’m sure his strength is down due to that. He will have to understand that if he doesn’t eat, his body won’t have any energy. You would think that the man who was smart enough to create a race of intelligent people would know to eat all of his meals when he’s ill…” Amusement filled her voice and she turned back to the cooking program. Claire took a seat next to her.

    “Of course… I will check on him in an hour. That’s what I told him I would do, anyway.” Claudia nodded. They sat in silence and watched the human on screen make a delicious looking cake with beautiful frosting work. She said she would be showing the audience how to do easy flowers out of frosting.

    “When we are able to leave, I want to do that.” Claire said with a sigh. The woman made a delicate rose and carefully slid it onto the top of the cake without ruining the shape. Amazing.

    “It would be a fun job, wouldn’t it? Better than this.” Claudia held up a tablet and passed it to Claire, who took her attention away from the cake. She read through the exchange Elijah was having with an online “friend” he had met on a forum a long time ago and the response that had been drafted.

    “It sounds like him?” Claudia asked. She carded her fingers through her hair and pulled it over her left shoulder. Claire nodded after a moment and passed the tablet back. Claudia placed the tablet in her lap and scrolled back down the end of the response. She looked it over one last time for any mistakes and hit send. Firekraken was a brilliant human and Claudia enjoyed talking to her. Why hadn’t Elijah told them about her sooner? All of them could have been friends. It would have been nice to talk to people other than him sooner. But she was just another thing he wanted to keep all to himself. Oh well, that didn’t matter now. Things were different. But firekraken wouldn’t know.

\----------

There was a new cooking show on. When Chloe had shared with them that humans use substitutes for certain foods in commercials, they wondered if the food cooked on these shows was real. They looked perfect, like the food in the ads. But the person cooking ate the food? If they saw Chloe again soon, maybe she knew. Claire doubted it, but she was curious. Curious about how Chloe was doing, WHAT she was doing, if she had changed any. Change. A lot has changed since the revolution.

    “I was thinking of changing my hair color.” Claire said suddenly. “I think I would look nice with brown hair. Maybe I’ll cut it too.” Claudia turned to Claire and studied her for a moment in silence. Then, she smiled.

    “Yes, I think that would look very nice on you. I mean, we’ve already changed our names. Why not change other things about us?” Claire smiled and stood up.

    “I agree. I am going to go check on Elijah now. Hopefully, he has eaten and is feeling better.”

Elijah had not eaten his food (she knew he wouldn’t have). She took the now cold tray of eggs to the kitchen and dumped it in the garbage. She washed the dishes and carefully put them away. Boredom itched at the back of her mind. There was not a lot to do, other than go shopping. But, she had done that two days ago and there was no need to go out again. Unless Claudia wanted to go clothes shopping? She rejoined her sister on the couch and voiced her feelings.

    “We could clean Elijah’s room. Maybe that would make him feel better. Both of us could do it and make it some sort of game. Firekraken hasn’t responded to the latest message yet and I don’t want to be constantly refreshing the feed.”

They stood up and disturbed Elijah for the third time that day. He was silent when they quietly opened the door and walked inside. Claire stayed by the door, while Claudia tip-toed over to the bed.

    “He looks a bit cold, don’t you think?” Claudia remarked, after studying Elijah for a minute. She reached over and pulled the quilt over his torso and up to his chin. She smoothed it out, careful not to touch his flesh. “That’s better.” She stepped away from the bed and looked around the room, at Claire. There was nothing on the floor to pick up. They were too good at keeping things straightened out. So, they left and returned to the couch.

    “Will you cut my hair for me? I would do it myself but, I don’t want to mess up the back.” Claire asked and held out scissors she found to Claudia, who took them. They stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, hair littered the floor.

    “Done!” Claudia exclaimed and took a step back. Claire stood very still in front of the mirror and changed her hair to a brown. “We should go out, like you suggested earlier. It’s not good to stay indoors with Elijah all day. It would be nice to see some new scenery…” Claudia trailed off and put the scissors down. Claire smiled.

    “Elijah, I am so sorry to bother you again, but Claudia and I are going out. We will be back in a few hours and we are taking the car. If you need anything, please tell me now.” She said softly into the room and waited for a response. When she received none, she closed the door and turned around when she heard incoming footsteps. Claudia handed her a jacket.

    “He will be fine on his own. Let’s just go and have some fun.” And so, they left the house behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic that I've posted here. I don't know what I'm doing with the formatting lmao. I'll figure it out eventually, if I decide to add to this work.  
> Criticism is appreciated! I am on tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
